Good Looks and Experience
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: Serena and Veronica had wandered the world after helping Axel defeat Calasmos. Now they were to meet in Gallopolis City after a month. Excited and a little eager, Serena asks Veronica for tips during the nightly activity, and Veronica happily obliges. (Plotless Smut, but it takes place after the Main Story. HeroXVeronica ErikXSerena VeronicaXSerena)


Serena and Veronica walk through Gallopolis City, the sun was right above them, shining down on those unprepared for the immense heat.

Serena and Veronica were not effected as much, but Veronica was walking rather sluggish.

"Veronica? Are you alright?" The red clad twin was in her adult form and readjusted her skirt numerous times.

Veronica nods, "Y-Yes...! I'm just... I'm just a little sweaty, that's all..."

Indeed, Veronica was... sweating. But not from the sun, but from sheer excitement of seeing Axel after a while.

He was going to meet them after one month after defeating Calasmos, and...well, she couldn't satisfy herself anymore, and she couldn't ask Serena.

She could but it would be awkward...

"Veronica...?" Serena suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Veronica looks to her.

"You... know how to handle a man in bed, yes? Think you can teach me...a few things?"

Veronica looked like Serena committed a dirty deed. Sure, she wanted to know how to please a man, supposedly Erik... But it involved them... bedding one another.

As far as Veronica knew, Sex with... the same sex was very...it was a very touchy subject, especially if Keepers are involved.

Veronica thinks, Serena was probably feeling the same exact feeling...they were Twins.

The twins exchange glances, their indigo blue eyes stares at one another for a long time.

Veronica didn't want to admit she did... like Serena in that way, for a while until she lost her virginity to Axel. She knew Serena was feeling the same after Erik and her took each others.

Veronica sighs loudly, "Yes. Fine, the boys are too slow...! I'll teach you and show you a few things that will blow Erik's mind and demolish his little buddy!" She said taking Serena out of the city and to a campsite.

After preparing it, The Twins sat in the tent, Serena blushed as the two sat on their knees, in their underwear.

Veronica and Serena were breathing quietly, yet could still hear one another's breaths.

"O-Ok...first, you need to know how to use these..." Her hands touch Serena's thighs, "Men love this area, so tease him with them immediately."

Serena blushed, biting her finger a little gently.

She was then given a rather...lewd item. It was an object of some kind. Serena had retained her innocence still, thus didn't know what it was, but she knew it was very lewd. "Veronica...?"

Veronica blushed as she reaches for their panties, "I-It's best you feel it...put this in your womanhood!"

Serena nods, slowly. She'd put the black 'member' inside her, gasping as it felt... It wasn't Erik, but it felt good... she'd look down to see she had a member protrude from the object. It had two members, one on each side...?

Of course, Veronica suddenly plants herself on Serena, the black object slipping through her thighs.

Serena could suddenly feel Veronica's thighs and womanhood rub against it, but it felt like it was apart of Serena. Gasping loudly, the back of her hand touches her lips, It seems Veronica's plaything was a magical... something

"I practiced a little bit of creation for a while... it'll only last for tonight..." Veronica added

Veronica rubs against the artificial member rather quickly, her red necklace bounced lightly on her chest. "See...!?" She gasped, "Just do this at the sta-Ngh-art... He'll be unable to think...!"

Serena felt weird, she never really thought about Veronica's thighs or Veronica in general like this...

Her hands latch onto to her Twin as she'd force Veronica to speed up. "Please...! Keep going...!"

Veronica blushed as the two exchange glances once more..."if we weren't planning on marrying those two dummies... I'd love to do this once in a while..."

Serena smiles, "Oh, I'd love that~"

Soon the roles change, Veronica leans back, "Ok! Now show me what you learned."

Suddenly Serena slams herself onto Veronica, the black object slipping itself into the Green Twin's thighs.

Earning a gasp from Veronica, "Oh my...! You're not kidding...! You're softer and bigger than me...!"

The two immediately hug and kiss as their bodys rub off one another in a desired lusty exchange of kisses and grinds.

Serena pulls out before slamming into Veronica's thighs once more, before having a hand on her shoulder. "Thighs and legs aren't our only toys of seduction..." She pulls out of Serena's thighs and leans back.

Serena is surprised when her sister takes her feet, putting it on the object, earning a gasp from Veronica. "M-Men love this as w-well...move your feet up and down...!"

Serena did so at varying speeds, Veronica closes her eyes, this little training session was going to drive her insane...But she was grateful for Serena.

She was there for everything, teaching her about sexual fetishes, well, the most common ones, was the best she could do, Serena was going out with a guy who likes the legs of a beautiful woman, after all.

Serena was feeling the same, she liked Veronica teaching her how this could actually play out and what to expect from Erik.

Erik... Serena imagines she was giving this to Erik. His imagined face of shock and awe caused Serena to giggle lewdly.

Veronica looks at the little scene between them and humps forward a little, gasping turned to breathing.

"I think I found our new fetishes..."

Serena nods, "Well... We needed to know this...for those two...boys can be weird..."

Veronica laughed, only to shut her mouth, groaning. After releasing her liquid, the roles change, and she placed her feet in the object in Serena's womanhood.

Serena bites on her finger lightly as Veronica did it, but with more force, speed and experience. "Axel wasn't able to keep away from my legs after this... Even in my kid form, he'd look down at my cute feet. I just smile at him."

Serena frowns slightly, "He knows that you're still a kid in that form, right?"

Veronica winks, "I know, but I love to tease him!"

Serena gasped as she was already getting close..."Oh my~...! Veronica... you're better than me at this...!"

Veronica giggles, "You have the tools, I got the experience...still, the fact you look like me makes the whole thing more enjoyable..."

Serena smiles, "You look more like me...not the other way around."

Veronica suddenly picks up the pace, pushing Serena to orgasm.

Veronica takes the dildo from her sister's womanhood, before rubbing her own womanhood against it. "So...?" she asked, the dildo vanishes from Veronica's hand.

Serena blushes as the two embrace, lying on their sides, their thighs in-between their legs.

Veronica sees two little girls dressed in green and red, hugging one another behind Serena, they looked innocent and adorable.

She never thought this would happen, but it did.

The Twins giggle, "Veronica...You know we may not have another moment like this?"

Veronica looks at Serena, "No...but for tonight... let's pretend we're don't have boyfriends..."

Serena blushed, "I-You... You love me like this?"

Veronica smiles, "of course. I wouldn't be surprised if you asked me from the beginning, to be honest. Guess this counts!"

Serena blushed, "Thank you Veronica...I wouldn't of lasted without you..."

Veronica smiles, "Neither would I..." The two hug tightly, kissing one another passionately.

"Hey! Look at that, the girls made a camp already."

Erik's voice is heard outside.

"Think they're asleep?" Axel responded as Serena smirks. She looked exactly like Veronica.

Veronica giggles lightly as the two dresses in the Dancer Outfits. "We're in here!"

Erik opens the tent, "HUH!?"

Axel pops up behind him, suddenly clutching his nose as he gushes from the sight.

The two Twin Keepers smirk at the boys. "O' Luminary... Why don't you and your companion join us?" Serena asked.

"Yes...join us, Luminary...and enjoy the following..."

Erik immediately undresses himself, but Axel takes his time.

But as soon as the boys lie beside the girls, they're suddenly brought together shoulder to shoulder, and the girls are standing, their shoes kicked off and leg coverings stripped away.

Axel, Erik, you better prepare yourselves...

This sealed the deal with the relationships, and it was obvious who was the lead of the relationships...


End file.
